


Cornerstone

by monteiley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, M/M, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monteiley/pseuds/monteiley
Summary: «He was close, close enough to be your ghost. »A story based on Arctic Monkeys' Cornerstone about Stiles missing Derek.





	1. One Is An Incident

« _I thought I saw you in The Battleship but it was only a look alike. He was nothing but a vision trick under the warning light._ »

Stiles saw a figure standing there and he froze. Same leather jacket, same dark hair, same height, same body structure. But there was a thing he wasn’t able to see. _A face_.

 

« _He was close, close enough to be your ghost._ »

He thought for a moment that he might be seeing a ghost, that his eyes were playing a game. I couldn’t be him.

 

« _But my chances turned to toast when I asked him if I could call him your name._ »

Stiles yelled _his_ name. The man turned around and Stiles saw his face. It wasn’t _him_ and he got disappointed. He asked the stranger if he could call him _that name_ , but the stranger told him no.


	2. Two Is A Coincidence

_«I thought I saw you in The Rusty Hook, huddled up in a wicker chair»_

Once again, Stiles froze at the sight in front of his eyes.

_«I wandered over for a closer look and kissed whoever was sitting there.»_

Without a second thought, he ran towards the person he thought was _him_ and, not seeing the face, he connected their lips.

 

_«He was close and he held me very tightly»_

Of course, the [once again] stranger got shocked and grabbed Stiles by his bicep to stop him and make him look at his face to realize he had kissed the _wrong person_.

 

_«Till I asked awfully politely "Please, can I call you his name?"»_

He couldn’t figure out if he was _going crazy_ or if he missed _him like crazy_ , but the tone in his voice when he asked the stranger to call him by _that name_ had said it _all_.

 

_«And I elongated my lift home. I let him go the long way round.»_

He needed some time to clear his mind before going home to his dad. He needed some time alone with his thoughts and the images of the ghosts he kept seeing.

 

_«I smelt your scent on the seat belt and kept my short cuts to myself.»_

_The Jeep_. That car was like their _hiding place_. They’d sit there for hours hidden in the forest, talking about anything and everything, laughing, sometimes arguing and then making out to make up. Sometimes they would even make love when they couldn’t wait to get home to feel each other. Stiles remembered all those moments and his heart ached. Yes, he was missing _him_ like _crazy_. But he wouldn’t tell anyone.


	3. Three Is A Pattern

 

_«I thought I saw you in The Parrot's Beak messing with the smoke alarm. It was too loud for me to hear him speak and [he had a broken arm].»_

 Stiles made peace with his mind and kept seeing the ghosts his mind wanted him to see. So, that being the third time, he went up to the _very familiar looking_ figure, hoping that this time his eyes weren’t messing with him. The music was loud and he wasn’t able to hear a voice, but he imagined that he was talking to _him_. The lights were low and he wasn’t able to see a face, but he kept imagining…

 

_«It was close, so close that the walls were wet.»_

He decided to take things further this time and the stranger was okay with that. They were dancing on each other and the room started getting hotter. But not everything goes as we want…

 

_«And he wrote it out in Letraset “No, you can't call me his name”»_

It accidentally slipped out of his mouth. Accidentally. The stranger was confused. Angry too. So, no, he wasn’t going to call him _that_ name…

 

_«Tell me where's your hiding place.»_

The city was full of all those strangers that looked like _him_ , but where the hell was _he_?

 

_«I'm worried I'll forget your face.»_

That was _impossible_. He couldn’t forget a face he loved that much. The eyes, the nose, the cheekbones, the jaw, the beard and _those lips_. Those lips that made him forget the world every time they touched his. Those lips that made him feel like the most special person in the world every time they whispered (or shouted, if necessary) sweet nothings and promises to him. How could he forget? Could he?

 

_«And I've asked everyone»_

But the answer was always no. Why?

 

_«I'm beginning to think I imagined you all along.»_

Too much time had passed since the last time and Stiles really started wondering if he was something his mind had made up. It could have been like that, really. But he was still holding on to the thought that what they had was real. More real than what most people have.


	4. What's four?

_«I saw your sister in The Cornerstone [on the phone to the middle man]»_

When he saw her, he froze, but this time he had a really _good reason_ to do so. How could he not freeze when he was seeing _him_? – Well, the _female_ version of him. Stiles saw Cora and he felt like the world stopped spinning. It was the first time he’d seen someone that close to _him_ and he didn’t know how to react.

 

_«When I saw that she was on her own I thought she might understand»_

She was all alone. Like he was. She must understand what he was feeling. When she looked up and met his eyes, her look said it all. She missed _him_ , too.

 

_«She was close. -Well you couldn't get much closer»_

Stiles ran towards her and hugged her as tight as he could. He needed to feel something close to _him_. She hugged back. They both broke down into each other’s arms. They hugged tight and _close_ , so close that their bodies became one. Well, their hearts were the same. The _same person_ lived in both.

 

_«She said ["I'm really not supposed to, but] yes, you can call me anything you want".»_

It seemed that she didn’t know how to react either. She was crying. They were crying. Both for the same reason.

Stiles thought if he should ask, if it was too much. But she missed him too, right? Maybe she wouldn’t have a problem. Maybe it would be good to hear _that name_ again. So, that’s what he did. At first, she seemed surprised and it turned to broken. She smiled a weak smile and nodded. The _first_ person who _had agreed_. But how could she deny?

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone who read my story, I can't thank you enough. This means so much to me. Thank you for choosing to read and support my work. Please leave feedback if you liked it. Love to you all xx
> 
> Song by Arctic Mokeys.


End file.
